Segmented display systems generally employ multiple projection devices and multiple display devices. Each projection device projects a portion of an image on a corresponding one of the display devices. For many segmented display systems, the display devices are arranged in a square array (N×N), such as, for example, a 2×2 array, as shown in FIG. 1.
In many segmented display systems, each projection device provides extra light that may undesirably distort projected images. Some segmented display systems use a cloth mask next to the lamp to block the extra light. However, the lamps used are 100 watt lamps that create a fire hazard when in proximity to the cloth mask.
Thus, there is a need for a segmented display system which minimizes distortion from extra light of the displayed images.